Save me
by BlindMaster
Summary: Comienza la batalla!, no hay segundas oportunidades, el universo esta en juego... Ben mantiene su fey su esperanza, ansia salvar a Gwen por encima de todo, - Save Me: Final, Kevin E.LEViN contra Ben TENnyson !la batalla final!
1. Lost

**Lost**

**Este esta genialmente escrito no tiene pies ni cabeza solo aquellos que la lean comprenderán ok esta genial****,**** se me ocurrió hace poco **

**Deberían arrestarme, monopolizo a Ben 10 ¡¡¡¡ , pero no es mío es de la CN y de sus respectivos creadores (fuck..!! )**

**Inspirado en el tema de los BEP espero que adivinen cual..ok la segunda parte será un musical **

**Gags : **

**1. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**Cualquier cosa que no se entienda tendrá su respectiva aclaración en el segundo chap **

* * *

El vacio era los mas deprimente en aquella parte del universo, pero Ben sabia que no era así, eso solo era una ilusión y en realidad el estaba junto a la única persona importante en su vida

La gravedad se encargaría, no faltaba mucho, el espectro luminoso se hacia mas a medida que se acercaba a ese brillante inicio de creación

Siempre la había buscado, pero ella parecía estar tan lejos, casi inalcanzable …

Ben había soñado con conocer las estrellas, pero nunca supo que en realidad el ya las conocía …. solo que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta

Termino como debió haber sido y no en muerte como se presagio en un principio, aunque eso signifique un precio alto para la humanidad y para el universo.. Benjamín había hecho lo correcto…. **como siempre ...**

- no sabemos nada de Kevin, el ha desaparecido - la mirada de aquel agente de los plomeros no parecía muy alentadora y Max lo sabia, el había estado tras las pistas de ese chico desde hacia mucho … el en verdad era una amenaza ahora

- " el es bueno… lo se .." se repetía constantemente en vos baja, luego apago el monitor

Tantas cosa habían sucedido que casi no tenia tiempo de pensar en lo que había perdido con los años y en lo que estaría por perder…..

Tomo sus cosas y un arma, las guardo en lo que parecía ser una maletín, luego se fue con su gabardina y su sombrero dejando su camper una ves más en busca de aquel traidor.. tal y como lo fue su padre

- " el nos traiciono, pero Kevin .. tu no debes seguir sus pasos " - el sentía gran dolor, había admitido a Kevin en su familia, lo consideraba un hijo y ahora el se alejaba cada ves hasta ser **inalcanzable **

Ben abrió los ojos, se había dormido por el cansancio, el desierto ardiente bajo su rostro era algo incesante y en ese planeta nunca dejaría de ser distinto, aquella roca a penas lo cubrían, debía apresurarse puesto que ya había perdido mucho tiempo descansando... no tenia el Omnitrix mas en su mano así que nada le ayudaría esta ves en búsqueda de aquella chica

El inmenso mar de arena parecía no tener un fin… ni un inicio, era una basta y extensa parte de ese planeta asolado por sequias, en donde el debió ir para poder buscarla..

desde que perdió el Omnitrix ya no era el mismo, aquello le había hecho cambiar el modo en que debía enfrentar la realidad… como un humano sensible a la muerte, pero no debía pensar en eso ahora… debía mantenerse vivo, ella esperaba ser rescatada y Ben lo sabia, por esa razón no debía fallar

lo único que tenia de tecnología era un viejo recolector de materia que el indicaba a que dirección debía dirigirse si deseaba encontrar agua o algún ser viviente, pero hace días que ese aparato no daba señal alguna ..

Sus ropas desgastadas a penas dejaban entrever que hace mucho había llevado en su pecho un grabado con el numero "diez", ahora solo le cubrían un montón de telas que se confundían con el desierto y le servían como camuflaje para que nadie le viera

Debía mantenerse sediento, con la mas mínima parte de agua en su cuerpo, ya que si no era así lo detectarían y matarían en seguida

Así que por mas que viera agua a penas y tomaba un sorbo, su vida estaba en riesgo, parecía un lejano peregrino del desierto, muy peligroso para un humano normal y demasiado riesgoso para Benjamín

Un turbante improvisado le cubría el rostro por completo, solo dejando vista para los ojos que estaba cubiertos por unos lentes blancos, y encima de su cuerpo un manto del mismo color que el desierto y como el resto de sus ropas que ya no llevaban el verde mas que por dentro

Aun en su lejanía tenia miedo, un miedo que iba por toda su espina dorsal hasta llegar a su cabeza, era la maldad…. verdadera maldad .. algo que lleno a Ben de temor .. no por si mismo…… si no por **alguien mas **

Ella despertó al creer escuchar una vos en su interior… porque sentía que había olvidado algo en su vida….. porque sentía que algo no estaba bien .. aunque deseara saber muchas cosas no podía darse cuenta de que era

se había dormido por unos instantes sobre su cama y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo pero no sabia que era

vio la imagen que estaba sobre su velador, no era de otra persona mas que de Kevin, solo el estaba ahí, pero sentía que alguien mas faltaba, su vida parecía vacía, nada llenaba ese hueco de olvido en su corazón, ni el amor de Kevin que con tanto empeño había dedicado desde que ambos se conocieron

Salió a dar una paseo por el parque central, debía despejar su mente, aun sentía leves dolores de cabeza , el viento la relajaba, era bueno estar en medio de la naturaleza… era tan pacifico

- olvide algo…. pero aun no se que es - se dijo y seguía mirando el sol como si ella se conectara con este, se recostó sobre la fresca hierba de primavera mirando hacia el aquel espectro luminoso, levanto su manos tapando ese brillo como queriendo tocar aquel inmenso astro tan lejano….. y una lagrima se escurrió por su mejilla

ella creía recordar algo pero no sabia que era…. las imágenes venían a su cabeza pero no lograba recordar por mas que quisiera, solo veía el rostro del abuelo Max y su felicidad parecía estar ahí…. como si en ese viaje hace mucho le hubiera **cambiado su vida **

Max Tennyson toda su vida la dedico a salvar al universo y a persona completamente desconocidas pero lo que nunca supo era que a los que debió proteger desde un inicio era a su propia familia, se alejo tanto de estos y pensó que tal ves seria bueno, pero se equivoco.. ahora debía enmendar ese error, debía redimirse por haber causado ya tanto dolor

caminaba en medio de aquella tormenta eléctrica y se dirigía a solo un lugar en donde podría hablar con aquel ser que podría ayudarle

El monte Rushmore estaba tan lejos pero no debían saber que el estaba ahí fue muy cuidadoso en entrar, abrió el monitor interior y forzó una entrada, cuando estuvo adentro vio las miles de cosas que había adquirido en su vida pero nada con respecto a su familia

Fue directo a la computadora central y codifico la señal para que no pueda ser interferida, hizo contacto con el único ser en el universo que sabia en donde estaba Kevin

- Asmuth soy yo.. ha pasado tiempo - dijo quitándose el sombrero para que el diminuto alíen lo viera

-Max Tennyson ¿no crees que es muy tarde para tratar de hacer algo? - dijo este pesimista ya que el bien sabia que nada se podía hacer a estas alturas

-no aun podemos detenerlo, solo escucham... - dijo el pero el alienígena no quería escucharlo y le recrimino

- tu error fue creer que el Omnitrix estaría seguro y mi error fue no confiar en ti, ahora al universo no le queda tiempo ..- a un costado del monitor estaba un reloj con un extraño sistema de siglas

- ves Max, el tiempo corre, logre enviarlo a millones de años luz de nuestra galaxia pero no tardara en llegar - ya ambos sabían a lo que se enfrentarían y que nada en el universo podría detener

- lo se pero . …tengo un plan - dijo aun con valor y decisión, ya que era eso lo que el **necesitaba para lo que se avecinaba **

creyó verla ahí en medio de aquel infierno, era Gwen…. claramente pudo reconocerla , sus cabellos se agitaba con el viento manteniendo su mirada fija en el norte, no era otra de sus alucinaciones….. era real….. ella estaba ahí

Gwen cambio el aspecto de su mirada y vio directamente hacia donde Ben estaba, parecía hablar…. pero Ben no podía escuchar nada, se levanto y trato de acercarse, pero a medida que lo hacia el viento se hacia mas fuerte

Ella decía entre labios con una vos muy baja cosas que Ben no podía comprender , el gritaba pero ella parecía no estar ahí .. hasta que al fin pudo oírla

-" sálvame……………." - y aquella ilusión desapareció

- espérame Gwen, muy pronto te salvare …- y miro el extenso desierto ya que ahora sabia hacia donde debía ir …ahora seguiría el camino **de su destino …..**

**Continuara **

* * *

**Mega proyecto, otra historia sin final dam, pero no preocupar esta es pa largo rato.. se centra en un final pa la serie en donde vemos a un Kevin villano por alguan extraña razón y una Gwen perdida al igual que Ben. **


	2. Kevin 11

**Previamente en este fic …….**

- espérame Gwen, muy pronto te salvare …- y miro el extenso desierto ya que ahora sabia hacia donde debía ir …ahora seguiría el camino **de su destino …..**

ella creía recordar algo pero no sabia que era…. las imágenes venían a su cabeza pero no lograba recordar por mas que quisiera, solo veía el rostro del abuelo Max y su felicidad parecía estar ahí…. como si en ese viaje hace mucho le hubiera **cambiado su vida**

- lo se pero . …tengo un plan - dijo Max aun con valor y decisión, ya que era eso lo que el **necesitaba para lo que se avecinaba**

**New Chapter : Kevin 11**

**Gags: la historia va en ese orden, con nuevas escenas adicionales, cada final de escena esta en letra NEGRITA y recuerdos en letra CURSIVA **

* * *

en medio del desierto Ben seguía la vos de Gwen, aun podía ver su silueta desaparecer como un espejismo en medio del desierto como una imagen danzante que desaparecía con el viento y que le llevaba siempre al norte

el los sabia, era su culpa, Ben había desentrañado viejos recuerdos y revivido antiguos males rencores olvidados con el tiempo eso solo trajo muerte y maldad al universo entero

_- "nunca te lo dije Ben .. debí hacerlo cuando pude .. lo siento"- dijo un moribundo Azmuth que desfalleció en las manos del héroe _

aquellas manos estaban manchadas de sangre .. el traidor fue el que destruyo lo único que quedaba de humanidad en Ben, quien ahora solo tenia un objetivo…. rescatarla y terminar con Kevin

_- "eres un insecto creíste que tu alíen X te salvaría verdad .. creíste que no tendría algo para vencerlo verdad? .. te equivocaste…. tonto y arrogante humano" - le decía Kevin con ira en sus ojos__,__ se lo podía ver .. Ben ya no tenia fuerzas__,__ cada uno de sus huesos estaba roto y sin el Omnitrix no podía hacer nada_

el fuego de la sangre y las heridas hechas ese día aun dejaban secuelas en Ben, quien tenia una cicatriz en todo su rostro como **recuerdo de su error**

- se que piensas que estoy loca, pero se que me sucedió algo importante…. algo que no logro recordar .. no se porque - dijo Gwen recogiéndose el pelo con una mano, como si al rozar su cabeza esta le llevaría algunos recuerdos olvidados a su ya confusa cabeza

- has estado bajo presión estos días, deberías ir a descansar… te hará bien - le dijo Kevin quien estaba sentado junto a Gwen en aquella gradería de la escuela… con el atardecer en sus rostros

-no he podido concentrarme, a medida que pasan los días yo me siento la extraña - la vos de Gwen parecía quebrajarse .. ella en verdad deseaba recordar pero por mas que lo intentaba no lo lograba

- ven… te llevare a casa, ya es tarde .. te llevare con el abuelo Max… tal ves el pueda ayudarte - dijo Kevin resignado e impotente de no poder hacer nada por su novia

la tomo de la mano haciendo que Gwen se pusiera de pie y la llevo para que de alguna manera encontrara una solución a su problema que mantenía a **Kevin algo tenso **

-quien esta ahí? - grito Max dándose la vuelta bruscamente, como si hubiese escuchado a alguien .. pero solo había oscuridad en aquella antigua base de los Plomeros

estaba nervioso, hace días que no dormía bien, cogió un arma de su tablero y se dispuso a indagar para ver si había algún intruso .. si era un amigo… el lo sabría y si era un enemigo .. tendría algo de trabajo extra

todas las instalaciones carecían de la energía necesaria para poder ser iluminada por completo, las penumbras en las que Max se movía le inquietaban, sentía algo moverse a su alrededor con suma rapidez

- quien sea que este ahí muéstrese – volvió a exclamar peor esta ves en modo de advertencia, aun así el estaba nervioso

cuando el entraba a lo que parecía ser un antiguo deposito de armas, vio que este estaba destruido y violentado .. alguien ya había estado ahí antes que el, lo mas curios era que no se habían llevado nada excepto unos discos de seguridad

repentinamente, mientras Max veía el desastre, una luz fuerte se encendió detrás del el provocando que soltara su arma

- quien esta ahí? - grito nuevamente y de entre la luz pudo divisar una figura y Max quedo sorprendido de ver de quien se trataba .. ya era muy tarde el estaba ahí

- hace tiempo que no lo veía señor Tennyson - la sonrisa de Kevin, algo retorcida, se podía ver claramente luego de que la luz disminuyo dejando a Max **frente al hijo del traidor ..**

- tienes miedo ¿verdad Ben Tennyson? - dijo aquel espectro acorralando a Ben y haciendo que el se arrinconara en una extremo de aquel compartimiento de carga

- es lógico en tu especie tenerlo .. sin el Omnitrix no eres nada ...no contra alguien como yo - aquella vos penetrante que congelaba todo a su paso se acercaba cada ves masa su objetivo

- Gosthfreak ……. - logro decir entre labios, Ben tantas veces se le había enfrentado y este no era el momento de temerle

- se debe sentir raro ser el ultimo de tu especie .....- aquel espectro rondo a Ben, como examinándole, viendo que el gran héroe no era mas que un débil y temeroso ser humano, que había huido de la destrucción de su planeta y sobrevivido en el espacio oculto de la ira de Kevin

- el Destructor(*) me envió y tu bien sabes para que - el fantasma se detuvo delante de Ben

- no.. no te matare si eso piensas ...aunque seria muy fácil hacerlo .. - aquel fantasma se burlaba del sufrimiento del único ser humano con vida en todo el universo conocido

- vine porque tengo algo que decirte .. algo que mostrarte - la figura extraña se acerco a Ben y se introdujo en la cabeza del héroe sin que este pudiese impedirlo, ya que no tenia fuerzas en su cuerpo

aquel fantasma introducía en la cabeza de Benjamín miles de cosas vistas, horrores nunca antes descritos y mostrados, pero ente ese caos vio algo que nunca creyó ver …..así Ben comprendió lo que aquel fantasma había venido a hacer en realidad

- lo ves…. ella esta con vida .. - dijo de modo susurrante y lejano, pero Ben aun estaba anonadado por la haberla visto….. por haberla visto después de tanto .. era ella . era ella quien estaba en algún lugar de la galaxia

-¿porque me dices esto? – pregunto extrañado el antiguo héroe

-porque se que harás todo por recuperarla .. hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos y se lo que piensas .. te conozco mas de lo que crees - aquel espectro aun tenia confundido a Ben, el siempre había querido matarlo pero ahora le estaba ayudando

- hasta un monstruo como yo sabe que es lo mejor .. le temo mas a Kevin que a ti - dijo y poco a poco se fue volviendo invisible y su murmullo desaparecía de la cabeza de Ben haciendo que este aun se sostuviera con esta nueva revelación que le devolvía la **esperanza que había perdido …**

- no yo no soy el traidor, mi padre no lo es, ellos nos traicionaron… jugaron con nosotros, es hora de que paguen - dijo al vos que se reflejaba en el espejo y que Kevin veía como si fuera la imagen de su padre

- véngame Kevin…..! vénganos ¡.. - le grito la imagen(*), miles de rostros y cosas que se reflejaba ahí hicieron que el perdiera el control

- noooooooo ¡ - grito y rompió el espejo dejando entre ver a su verdadero yo interior, en aquel sótano oscuro de su casa el desidia su destino

- no .. no soy un traidor .. soy Kevin .. soy Kevin - se repetía a si mismo, mientras se derrumbaba en el piso producto de la recaída que había tenido

su puño sangraba, pero no parecía causarle dolor alguno, la sangre no dejaba de correr y en un trozo vio aquella imagen ….. eso le lleno de ira y volvió a gritar de ira

- ahahahahahahaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - un grito que se escucho en toda la ciudad… un grito de desesperación y frustración que lo llevaba al borde la locura .. nunca había estado perdido, el siempre era así ….el era Kevin .. Kevin Levin o como prefería ser **llamado en secreto…. Kevin 11**

**Continuara ………………………..**

* * *

**Kevin es un villano muy genial pero vana ver que este fic va a muchas partes les sugiero que lo lean ok .. nos vemos **

**(*) Destructor –no es muy original pero es el nuevo nombre de kevin **

**(*) hago referencia a la escena de spiderman 4 y otras que vi por ahí **

Nota Ben 10 no me pertenece es de sus respectivos creadores osea la CN


	3. He is Back

Previamente en este fic….

_**- hasta un monstruo como yo sabe que es lo mejor .. le temo mas a Kevin que a ti - dijo Gosthfreak y poco a poco se fue volviendo invisible, su murmullo desaparecía de la cabeza de Ben haciendo que este aun se sostuviera con esta nueva revelación que le devolvía la esperanza que había perdido …**_

**New Chapter : He is Back !!!**

**Gags:**

**1. Recuerdos en letra CURSIVA**

**2. Final de escena en NEGRITA**

* * *

Benjamín se retorcía de dolor, el viaje inter-espacial no era para su organismo, las ondas magnéticas que emitía la nave cuando realizaba saltos espaciales causaban gran dolor en los humanos que no llevasen el equipo adecuado

Esta ves no se trataba de la tierra ni de la galaxia …. era de la existencia de la vida, el no podía permitir que Kevin destruyera a todas la razas del universo

antes de que perdiera el Omnitrix el "Alíen X" le había dicho que : " no importa que decisiones tomemos ahora, nuestro fin esta próximo, pero en cambio tu Ben Tennyson tienes el poder de cambiar tu destino " por primera ves en mucho tiempo…. tal ves desde el momento mismo de su creación, ambos hablaban como uno solo

En la mismísima cede de la Hybrid, que en su momento dominaron el universo, estos orgullosos seres se había extinto por poder del "Destructor de Mundos"

Aquel lugar remoto era ahora la base de operaciones de Kevin, desde ahí el desmarañaba los misterios de nuestro universo para comprender mejor el poder que ahora poseía

Ben miraba desde una de las diminutas ventanas lo basto y frio del universo, en su interior albergaba un sentimiento de soledad y miedo

Le perturbaba pensar en Gwen… en sus amigos, en el resto de su mundo, que ahora ya estaba borrado de la galaxia

" Ben…. debes mantenerte vivo" - le dijo el abuelo Max antes de embarcar a su nieto moribundo en aquella capsula espacial, luego el único de los Tennyson que podía encargarse de Kevin iba a enfrentar su destino

Aun recordaba escollos de su pelea con Kevin… le había subestimado…. siempre fue así, Ben subestimaba a sus enemigos porque tenia el poder **infinito del Omnitrix**

_- vete ahora, no deseo hacerte daño - le advirtió Ben y tomo la forma de Cuatro Brazos para hacer que Kevin desistirá de ese enfrentamiento _

_- crees que te temo ?- y empezó a reír descontroladamente llevando su mano a su frente _

_- crees que vendría a retarte sin saber que te podría vencer ?- dijo Kevin y se convirtió ante la sorpresa de Ben en un Tetraman igual que el _

_- ahora estamos iguales…. comencemos - dijo y se lanzo a golpear a Benjamín quien no se dejaba de sorprender ante el cambio de Kevin _

_La lucha era bastante desigual, Ben sentía que Kevin era mas fuerte, con cada golpe hacia retroceder a Kevin pero el en cambio de un golpe lo derribaba por completo, de no ser porque confiaba en el Omnitrix el se habría rendido _

_- admítelo soy mejor que tu !!!- agarro a Ben con fuerza y se trasformo simultáneamente en todos los aliens que Ben __**tenia en su Omnitrix**_

Ben despertó sudando después de esa pesadilla, su corazón estaba agitado, se había quedado dormido después de semanas sin descansar

Miro a su extremo y vio que aun seguía en ese compartimiento, ya pronto llegarían .. pronto estarían en aquel planeta, Ben sabia que cuando llegara estaría solo

si ella lograba vivir todo su esfuerzo no seria en vano .. aunque estaba consiente del como terminaría

- " aunque el parece ser invencible….. lo he estudiado y tiene una debilidad .. " - aquellas palabras eran su esperanza, Gosthfreak decía la verdad, Ben de alguna manera sentía el temor del alíen hacia Kevin

-"el planeta Hybrid es un mundo desértico, no hay vida desde que Kevin llego, su aura ha envenenado los recursos naturales del planeta en su afán de descubrir el manto que nos une con el universo " -

Solo tenia una oportunidad para llegar a ese planeta sin ser detectado, la nave iba a pasar por el circulo de asteroides árticos, cuyo reflejo hacia casi indetectable cualquier objeto pequeño que cayera desde el espacio

Aquel compartimiento aun contenía la pequeña capsula de expulsión en la que Ben había llegado, solo era cuestión de entrar en ella y abrir el puente de acceso al hangar para que la capsula, con la ayuda de gravedad, cayera a aquel planeta

No tenia mas tiempo, contuvo la respiración, se preparo para abrir la escotilla de desembarque, jalo del manubrio manual y aquella entrada se abrió dando paso a una poderosa succión del oxigeno, entonces Ben se metió rápidamente en la capsula haciendo que esta se liberara

Estaba tan cerca y a la ves tan lejos de Gwen, parecía un empresa imposible, sabia que no podría ir muy lejos sin equipo necesario …mucho menos sin el Omnitrix, pero si algo le había enseñado su abuelo Max era a **persistir sin importar las adversidades**

La imagen de Gwen desaparecía en aquel lugar …..una llanura extensa con un cráter inmenso, en donde debería estar la Hybrid

Su fortaleza nacía del mismísimo centro de la tierra y sobresalía hasta la superficie de la tierra, Kevin encerrado buscaba sus propias respuestas …

Aun en la lejanía Ben la podía sentir, sentía el espíritu de Gwen , sentía su alma … llamándole, pidiendo que la rescate ….

Era el momento, Gosthfreak no pudo darle armas a Ben pero le dio el dispositivo que lo volvía un héroe, con el que aun tenia la esperanza de detener a Kevin

De su cinturón saco el reloj, aquel aparato de color verde, había llegado el momento de ser héroe, el brillo de la luz una ves mas indicaba la unión de Benjamín con el Omnitrix, aunque solo fuera por corto tiempo ….. **el volvía a ser " Ben 10"**

**Continuara …….**

* * *

Cabe aclarar algunas cosas:

- la ultima escena se conecta directamente en la parte en donde Ben ya llego al planeta Hybrid y logra llegara a la base de Kevin

- Benjamín perdió la batalla contra Kevin y el abuelo Max lo salvo, embarco su malherido cuerpo en una capsula al espacio, en donde fue confundido con cargamento en una nave

El siguiente chap explico muchas cosas mas ok ahí se ven


	4. Resumen

**Resumen**

**Bueno aquí un breve resumen para que vayan en cuenta de lo que va ser el chap 4 que es el final de la historia, me apoyaron y espero no decepcionar ..Bueno ahí va el resumen (al decir esto se me cae una lagrimita que se resbala por mi mejilla)**

**Chap 1 **

Inicia con una imagen desalentadora de un Ben agotado y flotando solitario en el espacio, recuerda el dolo de luchar y también el como llego ahí

_Luego cambia de escena para retroceder unos años antes en donde Max habla con un plomero acerca de los últimos movimientos de Kevin _

Nos vamos del pasado hacia un poco antes de la primera escena en donde Ben esta en el espacio, acá el ambiente cambia el héroe camina bajo el ardiente sol de un planeta desconocido que mas adelante se descubre es el de la Hybrid

Aquí también menciona el porque esta en ese planeta, el busca a alguien ..

Cambia de escena y nos encontramos con una Gwen que ha olvidado muchas cosas, nada tiene sentido…. ya que no recuerda a Benjamín (snif snif que triste)

Luego volvemos con Max pensado en las cosas que debió hacer cuando logra hablar con Azmuth quien le advierte de un peligro en el universo no hay tiempo y el viejo plomero lo sabe

Pasamos con Ben otra vez en ese desierto, cree ver la imagen de la persona a la que busca, esta resulta ser Gwen .. ella ha sido capturada por Kevin

Nota autor: la primera escena en donde Ben esta flotando en el espacio es un adelanto del final, el como llego hasta ahí es lo que trato de relatar

**Chap 2 **

Empezamos con Ben de nuevo en el desierto candente, el planeta Hybrid es asolado por sus propios soles que recolectan energía

Ahí el recuerda su batalla contra Kevin, la cual mas adelante descubrimos que fue en la tierra y que el logro vencer a Benjamín ya que consiguió el Ultimatrix

Mientras el recuerda… Gwen cree estar loca ya que su vida gira en torno a un recuerdo olvidado

Volvemos a lo anterior el abuelo Max es emboscado por Kevin quien esta trastornado severamente

Luego cambiamos un poco al recuerdo de la pelea que Kevin tuvo con Benjamín, aquí se descubre que el héroe perdió, logro salvarse de "algún modo" siendo ahora un viajante en el espacio

Son Omnitrix y sin poder alguno el esta solo en ese embarque ahí el toma contacto con una viejo enemigo llamado Gosthfreak el cual le brinda ayuda todo para que derrote a Kevin, ahí es donde se devela el como llego al desierto de la Hybrid

Vamos al pasado y descubrimos un poco mas de la locura de Kevin, su padre es un traidor y el no lo acepta, aquella sombra lo acosa en secreto hasta hacerle recordar quien es en **realidad Kevin 11**

Chap 3

Kevin se hace llamar "destructor de mundos", su plan es borrar toda vida del universo vemos un poco del pasado y nos damos cuenta de que fue al vuelo el que salvo a Ben pensado que el seria el único para detener a Kevin

Vemos mas fragmentos de su batalla con Kevin la cual es muy reñida

Luego esa pelea se trasforma en pesadilla, nos damos cuenta de que Gosthfreak le da la clave para vencer a Kevin de una vez por todas

Luego descubrimos la misión de ben que es la de salvar a **Gwen de las manos del mal **

**Nota del Autor: El nombre del capitulo es "He is back" ya que hago referencia a la película de Superman, solo que en este caso es Ben 10 el que regresa gracias a ese Omnitrix experimental el cual es su única arma contra Kevin **

Se entendió ¿?

Ok nos vemos en unas horas aca trabajando horas extras para entregarles solo calidad .. ejeje así me gusta


	5. Forever Hero

"yo fui el traicionado, me hicieron creer que el mundo era un lugar hermoso…. sin maldad y por sobretodo lleno de justicia…"

Kevin vagaba por las antiguas ruinas de lo que fue alguna vez el hogar de la Highbreeds, meditaba a medida que se abría paso entre los deteriorados cuerpos de los miles de habitantes que alguna vez poblaron ese mundo

"… Benjamín y su familia…. ellos son los traidores"

Mientras sigue meditando a su mente viene imágenes de las atrocidades que cometió en su locura, por calmar su sed de venganza, no solo destruyo la tierra si no también a los Galván.. y fue al mismísimo planeta de los Anodites a quienes aniquilo sin piedad

" todos ellos están podridos, nadie debe vivir .."

Kevin recorre el enorme santuario construido "por el mismo" para su máquina que cumplirá con aquello que su "Alíen X" no pudo, con la tecnología de ese pueblo ya inexistente desarrollo el mas poderoso "cañón de antimateria" con la que planea borrar el universo y empezar uno nuevo con el y Gwen como dioses

" no soy un destructor, mi ambición es crear vida y desaparecer a los que han sido corrompidos"

La imagen se aleja cuando Kevin toma posesión de su trono en el altar mas alto, antiguamente perteneciente a las mas alta cúpula de los Highbreeds, el ha cambiado…. su pelo es mas largo, su mirada es sombría y retorcida, el traje que lleva puesto es negro con una armadura que le cubren los hombros y el **torso .. ahora el es "Kevin 11" …..**

**ES un placer para mi presentarles el "gran final" de esta saga, ha llegado el momento de la verdad, Kevin 11 enfrentara a un Benjamín devastado por la perdida de todos sus seres queridos… podrá lograrlo? .. **

**Previamente en este fic: **

_- "crees que vendría a retarte sin saber que te podría vencer ?"- dijo Kevin y se convirtió ante la sorpresa de Ben en un Tetraman igual que el _

_-" ahora estamos iguales…. Comencemos" - dijo y se lanzo a golpear a Benjamín quien no se dejaba de __**sorprender ante el cambio de Kevin**_

_- " aunque el parece ser invencible….. lo he estudiado y tiene una debilidad .. " - aquellas palabras eran su esperanza, Gosthfreak decía la verdad, Ben de alguna manera sentía el temor del __**alíen hacia Kevin**_

_- espérame Gwen, muy pronto te salvare …- y miro el extenso desierto ya que ahora sabia hacia donde debía ir …ahora seguiría el camino __**de su destino …..**_

_****_

**New Chapter**_**: Forever Hero **_

- que me aconsejas abuelo ..- su joven nieta estaba tan confundida, dentro de su cabeza habían un sinfín de ideas e imágenes incompletas, ese vacio era imborrable

- Gwen .. desearía poder ayudarte – ni siquiera el abuelo Max era capaz de ayudarla, se aflicción crecía aun mas, oía al viento susurrarle nombres que no conocía.. dejo el Rv con mucha desolación, se alejo ante la mirada de preocupación del abuelo, el no entendía que le sucedía a su nieta

Vago sin rumbo, encontrado en cada lugar aquellos recuerdos ajenos, su mente se bloqueaba le impedía recordar … en cada sonrisa feliz solo se veía a si misma, veía a su novio Kevin …a Julie pero esta vez sentía que alguien también debía estar ahí, esa felicidad provenía de alguien .. no provenía de Kevin **ni tampoco del abuelo**

Albedo miraba desde su prisión en el espacio pensando en lo que le ocurriría al universo cuando Kevin los destruya a todos

"siempre quise proteger el universo"

Miraba en el interior de su celda las imágenes que tenia de Benjamín, todas delataban a un héroe cuyo única voluntad era preservar la vida en el universo… ahora tan próximo a desaparecer

"no puedo hacerlo… pero al menos…."

Recordó la visita de Gosthfreak aquel día que le llevo lo que quedaba del Omnitrix ahí sintió la tentación de tenerlo…. de usarlo para corregir aquellos errores cometidos

_- repáralo .. sabes que el humano puede detenerlo- el tenia razón, ambos nunca podría contra Kevin y mucho menos podrían sobrevivir ante su final inminente _

Lo único que hizo fue pensar en si mismo aunque en su interior quedaba algo de la humanidad del sucio humano, tenia en su cabeza aun el dolor de la muerte de una raza ajena

" … al menos me voy a redimir"

Arrojo la comida que le habían dado, nada importaría ahora si el universo desaparecía, en su cabeza incluso estaba el recuerdo de esa "humana" que por alguna razón le hizo brotar una **lagrima de sus ojos …**

"El tenia el Ultimatrix… nunca nos lo dijo, fue el error de Azmuth"

Ben escuchaba una pequeña grabación que el abuelo le había dado en dónde confesaba toda la verdad acerca de la ira de su homónimo… Kevin

" su padre intento robar el Ultimatrix, nunca con fines malvados, se sintió ofendido cuando Azmuth no nos lo dijo"

A su vez veía la fortaleza que Kevin construyo, el metal retorcido nacida de su trastornada imaginación y no era demás… el tenia sus motivos

"el día que fuimos a la prisión de los plomeros …. el vio por accidente la muerte de su padre en una grabación"

Ver la muerte de la persona que mas te inspira debió ser duro, ahora Ben concia ese dolor…. el perder a tus seres queridos

"el no comprendió, el padre de Kevin quiso robar el Ultimatrix y por eso fue sentenciado a muerte .. así dictaban las leyes en aquel entonces"

Miles de guardias mecánicos vigilaban la fortaleza, robots creados con el fin de no dejar a nadie acercarse, seria difícil legar **hasta ahí… aun así debía hacerlo**

_La batalla contra Kevin fue increíble, en el cielo se veían destellos de luces con la intensidad de estrellas, en todo el mundo las personas veían con expectación el desenlace de esta heroica contienda _

"_de que me hablan… que hay en el interior de Kevin" _

_Serena y Bellicus se veían inquietos, por primera vez…. tal vez en miles de años hablaban como si fuera uno mismo _

" _hay maldad… pura maldad" _

_La voces de ambos eran entrecortadas, sentía miedo…. Miedo como nunca lo había sentido en sus inmortales vidas _

"_escuchamos gritos en el interior de Kevin, el ha absorbido a hermanos nuestros..detenlo por favor, sus gritos resuenan en nuestras cabezas" _

_Miro por primera vez que tenia el control total del Alíen X, con ese poder trato de sacar el aparato que Kevin tenia en su pecho…. aquel que le doto de sus increíbles habilidades.. no lo logro, de alguna forma Kevin saltaba de la realidad _

_- eres un imbécil Tennyson ..tu solo tienes al "Alíen X" de tu lado ..- se quito esa rara armadura que le cubría el torso y los hombros develando así lo que fue el fin para Benjamín _

_- .. yo lo tengo a "el" y a los 11.000 aliens de tu Omnitrix- los había absorbido, en su interior pudo contener los miles de ADN de cada especia formado un ser superior, este se reflejaba con la negrura de su piel… idéntica a la del Alíen X _

_los plomeros desde su ofensiva en la Luna veían ya la perdición de su planeta ya que Kevin poseía el poder máximo, ni siquiera Vilgax era tan peligroso como lo era ahora su antiguo compañero _

_En el interior de su alíen "Benjamín" trataba de luchar, aun así era imposible, el alteraba la realidad y no solo eso también tenia los __**poderes de todos los aliens del Omnitrix**_

- "No será como la ultima vez" – se decía Ben, logro hallar un diminuto espacio debajo de la fortaleza el cual le llevaba justamente debajo de la maquina destructora, eran varios kilómetros sin aire ni tampoco luz, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo …

"Hallo el Ultimatrix …. y asesino a Azmuth"

La grabación del abuelo el ayudaba a mantenerse distraído, escuchaba con atención la cruel historia que llevo a su mejor amigo hacia la locura

"el pasado de Kevin no es mas que la antelación de su verdadero ser"

Siguió por la estrecha tubería casi sin respirar, recordó que el Omnitrix de su mano era limitado y con posibilidades inmensas de error, después de todo fue reparado por Albedo

".. trata de sobrevivir Ben, ahora el futuro de nuestras raza reside en ti"

La grabación se cortaba ahí, vagamente veía la imagen del gentil rostro del abuelo… de sus padres y en especial de Gwen …

_- entonces.. es una cita?- dijo Benjamín con una cara de sorpresa que no espero _

_- .. si tu deseas llamarlo así ..- ella se alejo, no supo que decir… estaba contento, nunca le había pedido algo así a Gwen ni mucho menos después de terminar como novio de Julie _

_La noche llego sin antelación previa, el joven muchacho ya estaba en la ventana de Gwen esperando a que saliera, si sus padres la veían de seguro la reprenderían severamente_

_Esa hermosa sonrisa fue la señal de que ya estaba lista, el extendió su mano como todo un caballero para llevarla hasta donde estaba oculto el auto de Kevin, el cual logro pedirle prestado _

Su camino no se interrumpió, hallo la luz al final de túnel, en el interior de la fortaleza no había ningún guardia, Kevin no esperaba un ataque de esa naturaleza, el primer paso se había completado, ahora debía hallar a Gwen y alejarla de lo que seria la mas dura batalla jamás acontecida

Camino con cautela esperando hallar trampas pero no fue así, tan solo veía un cementerio de lo que fueron los habitantes del planeta Highbreed, toda esa orgullosa raza fue vencida ante el inminente poder de Kevin, sin embargo ellos tenían bajo su control el rayo "destructor de universos"

Nunca pudieron usarlo de manera apropiada ya que necesitaba mucha energía, nunca fue usado por esa razón, las recamaras contiguas tenia en sus interiores extraños aparatos que generaban energía magnética proveniente de el ** mismísimo centro del planeta**

- dime con quien pasamos el verano… dímelo! – grito ya sin ningún tipo de consideración, le ocultaban algo y deseaba saber que era , el abuelo Max la miro extrañado, el tampoco sabia como responderle

- tranquilízate Gwen… acaso te volviste loca?- ella perdió los estribos, no recordar algo la tenia muy presionada

La memoria del abuelo Max también parecía confundirse, se quedo con el rostro pensativo como pensado en la pregunta de Gwen

- hay algo, se que hay algo … dímelo por favor – ella se calmo al notar el desconcierto de su abuelo

- tienes razón, hay algo mas ..- de repente el cuerpo de su abuelo Max se quedo congelado, el tiempo mismo se detuvo

- abuelo? – pregunto Gwen y quiso tocarlo … antes de lograrlo este se desvaneció todo a su alrededor se desplomo, las cosa que ella veía los miles de seres desaparecían

Su corazón latía aceleradamente, pronto todo se consumiría junto con ella, cerro los ojos esperando que terminara .. cuando los abrió todo a su alrededor era negrura

- "al final no pude hacerte olvidar"- Gwen escucho una voz .. muy parecida a la de Kevin

- "eso no importa, siempre puedo hacerlo de nuevo"- ella estaba atemorizada

-"sorprendida .. cierto? .. sorprendida de que todo haya sido una mentira .. aunque lo hice por ti, el tonto de Benjamín viene para acá, trata de salvarte .. no lo lograra" sonaba tan arrogante, ella no creía lo que escuchaba, acaso era Benjamín al que había olvidado

- olvide que no sabes quién es el .. ups .. lo siento – dijo sarcástico

- dime que es este lugar !– grito la chica en frustración por las palabras de su captor

- es un lugar del que nunca podrás escapar – la voz luego se desvaneció

- sácame de aquí!.. sácame de aquí! – grito pero nadie la oía y sin **más que hacer se inclino a llorar **

**Continuara …..**

**Vaya! no es el final pero es la parte 1 de 2 que será el final, gracias y espero comprendan, esta confusamente escrito a ver si no tienen problemas **

**Es que ver como murió un ser querido debe ser duro aun mas cuando este trato de hacer ver lo que ocultaba el verdadero villano en este caso Azmuth **

**Va ser genial el final ya lo tengo en gran parte no tardare mucho mi gente.. nos vemos!**


	6. Leyend

**Leyend **

**Gags: **

**1. final de escena en letra NEGRITA **

**2. palabras importantes en letra CURSIVA**

**Cualquier cosa que no se entienda me avisan, **

La capsula viajaba sola a través del espacio, esta ignoraba por completo el proceder de su continuo desplazamiento, lo único que llevaba en su interior era a una chica que estaba sumida en un profundo sueño

Solitario en un viaje que tal ves duraría años hasta llegar a su misterioso destino, atravesaba el raso y oscuro espacio surcando estrellas y pasando incontables sistemas solares, mas aquella travesía estaba a punto de terminar, muy lejos de ahí un joven y primitivo planeta perteneciente a la "Galaxia Gnea" brillaba con un añorado tono azul signo de vida

Como una estrella fugaz que cae en una de las tantas noche antes olvidadas la capsula entro en contacto con esa atmosfera para impactar con fuerza por el suelo, se desplazo por cientos de kilómetros antes de detenerse levantando a su paso una fuerte estela de polvo y con ella un sonido ensordecedor

Los especímenes extraños que habitaban ese planeta, miraban con atención este suceso y huían por el miedo natural que sentían. De la capsula salió un pequeño ente cibernético que usando un poderoso scanner analizo todo el terreno

"identificando coordenadas"

La voz de la maquina era lo único que se escuchaba en ese paraje desolado

"atmosfera estable y sin agentes contaminantes, procediendo a fase 2"

Luego esta mini-sonda entro nuevamente en la capsula y se activaron extraños aparatos que liberaban un gas el cual limpio por completo la cubierta congelada, después procedió a liberar la escotilla principal, esta voló por los cielos ya que en el interior de la capsula la concentración de presión era inmensa

Un ser color purpura emergió del interior de la capsula, estar tanto tiempo en estado de crio-génesis hizo que el brillo natural de su cuerpo se perdiera, el "mana" que había a su alrededor era absorbido de modo involuntario, era como una defensa de su organismo que luchaba por subsistir

La joven Anodyta poco a poco recobraba conciencia, su mente era una manojo de recuerdos borrosos, a medida que la energía volvía a su ser .. recordaba cada instante antes acontecido y **como si se dase cuenta de algo ….**

- el sistema interno ya casi esta completo ..- Kevin veía como su máquina absorbía la energía de aquel sol, con tanto poder al fin cumpliría su mas anhelado sueño

- no importa lo que suceda…. ya nadie puede detenerme - dijo sonriendo repulsivamente, levanto al mirada para ver entre las sombras un raro destello que llamo su atención, fijo su mirada atento a esa luz extraña hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que era, un poderoso rayo salió súbitamente disparado hacia Kevin impactándolo en el pecho

Este disparo destruyo por completo el altar desde donde Kevin controlaba todo en aquel planeta, se levanto furioso envolviendo sus manos con fuego, lanzo una llamarada directo al lugar desde donde había salido aquel rayo, sonrió al pensar que cualquier cosa que hubiere estado ahí ahora seria un montón de cenizas .. pero se equivoco, el fuego solo sirvió para ver la imagen de su atacante

Luego de haber entrado a la antecámara en donde estaban los controles de toda esa maquina hallo una vieja y antigua nave de plomeros, tal vez ahí abandonada por algún fallido intento de comunicación interplanetaria, fuera como fueses Benjamin entro para hallar una traje que era el mismo que su abuelo solía usar cuando era joven

**- **un plomero .. creí haber acabado con ustedes hace mucho – con rabia recargo sus brazos de nuevas llamas para lanzarlas otra vez esperando acabar con aquel héroe, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no había causado ni un rasguño al plomero quien se mantuvo firme sin moverse

- eres valiente , pero al venir aquí solo has ..- antes de que pudiera terminar otro rayo volvió a impactarlo mas poderoso que el anterior

- ahórrate tus palabras ..- la voz de aquel plomero fue reconocida por Kevin

- aun estas con vida… Tennyson, me asegurare que mueras! – el cuerpo de Kevin se movió tan rápido que el héroe no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, agarro a Ben y lo lanzo contra uno de los muros de aquella cámara

- eres un simple humano, nada de lo que hagas podrá destruirme – usando su increíble velocidad rodeo a Ben viendo la victoria asegurada, cuando sintió algo extraño detrás suyo y al voltear para ver que era se encontró con "Cuatro Brazos" quien asesto un poderoso golpe en el cuerpo de Kevin

- esto no es cierto….. – decía al verse de frente con aquel Tetraman, no tenia sentido… nada tenia sentido, hace mucho ya Kevin había destruido y absorbido el Omnitrix, era imposible que ese alienígena estuviera ahí

- es hora del segundo raund – dijo con entusiasmo y chocando sus manos provoca una ola de poder que golpeo a Kevin arrojándolo lejos, cuando trato de pararse algo muy pesado cayo en su encima, el pie de Homongosaurio lo enterró entre el metal y los escombros del lugar

Cuando el enorme alíen retiro su pie Kevin ya no estaba ahí, miro a todos lados y por otro lugar, algo lejos de ahí emergió Kevin, quien había perforado el metal para hacerse con una nueva salida, trato de reunir mas poder hasta que una mano gigantesca lo aplasto nuevamente, esta vez el alíen era "Muy Grande"

- todos ustedes… sucios insectos, no se como han podido… pero los destruiré – diciendo esto arremetió contra Homongosaurio pero justo cuando iba a golpearle su cuerpo de congelo

- no solo se necesita fuerza para ganar...- Kevin reconoció la **voz de ese alíen… era "Frio"**

Estaba desconcertada, lo ultimo que recordaba era la mirada de Kevin y como esta se perdía poco a poco, algo había sucedido en la tierra... algo ocurrió después de su cita, hizo un esfuerzo mental solo para darse cuenta de que no podía

"esta noche .."

Aquella palabras clavaron hondo en su ser, pudo recordar un poco de lo acontecido, tenia que ir a una cita pero... con quien?

Le era difícil pensar, con tanto dolor en su cabeza .. los recuerdos llegaban aunque esto le producía un inmenso dolor, imagen de estrellas en pleno día … rostros llenos de pánico, sombras a su alrededor era lo único que podía recordar

Cada imagen relataba una historia... el día que debía ir a la parque junto... junto a alguien, ese día estaba marcado por el miedo y el pánico general, en el cielo se apreciaban unas inmensas luces casi tan intensas como el sol, nadie parecía saber que sucedía entonces

Luego aquel destello desapareció… solo para dar a paso a una enorme explosión, una tan gigantesca que termino por destruirlo todo, una vez mas se conmino a sobrevivir le llevaron… la alejaron de aquel destruido planeta, Gwen no comprendía lo que sucedía... el mana de su interior se fue apagando lentamente hasta perderse en un **sueño… uno tan real …**

Con la ayuda del Omnitrix Benjamín se trasformo en Materia Gris, con la inteligencia de un Galván modifico su reloj y cambio el sistema de ADN de sus aliens para poder duplicarse a si mismo, cada una de estas copias se trasformo en un héroe diferente hasta completar el numero de 10, Kevin ignoraba esto, para el "Ben 10" estaba muerto

No duraría mucho, Kevin terminaría por destruir todas las copias hasta hallar al original, Benjamin debía apresurarse o su plan se arruinaría

- suéltenme !- grito al verse sujetado por cuatro brazos y Homogosaurio

- acabare con ustedes ..- con ira en sus ojos hizo que una vez mas su cuerpo mutara, era su destino convertirse en aquel engendro, su cuerpo crecía de volumen y se torno negro, tenia tentáculos y de su cabeza desprendía llamas (*)

Ajeno a este combate, Benjamín buscaba el rayo, en su forma de Materia gris logro entrar hasta el interior del centro de mando sin ser detectado por los guardias, quienes estaban alertas

El centro de energía era inmenso para alguien tan diminuto, aun así se dio modos para entrar y así poder hacer algo para desconectar esa máquina de destrucción, el cual por ningún motivo debía ser disparado

Quedaba poco tiempo, el Omnitrix muy pronto agotaría su reserva y hasta eso debía resolver el problema del rayo sin olvidar que también debía hallarla, una ves introducido en el interior del centro de aquella maquina busco una conexión para sacar información, los planes de Kevin eran ciertos... la energía del sol era absorbida y el pequeño Galván veía con asombro el poder que esto significaba, busco mas aun y hallo una diminuta desviación de energía a una de las antecámaras y solo se trataba de una cosa…. ahí estaba Gwen

En la superficie del planeta los héroes luchaban contra el Kevin quien se divertía con cada frenético ataque recibido

- hagan algo mejor! Son demasiado débiles para mi – el tamaño del mutante se triplico casi sobrepasando a Homogosaurio, el resto de los aliens como CanonBall, Jetray, Mono-Araña y Frio luchaban para mantenerlo ocupado

El humano Benjamín sostenía el arma que anteriormente uso para disparar a Kevin y con esa ayuda aun podía hacerle frente

- no sé cómo has podido traer tantos aliens pero te aseguro que de nada te servirá, luego de derribar a "Muy Grande" este desapareció señal de que la energía del Omnitrix se agotaba

- tus amigos se disuelven… como lo harás tu – luego arremetió contra Ben quien volvió a disparar su arma contra Kevin sin resultado alguno, se hizo a un lado para poder esquivarlo siendo salvado por XLR-8

- solo esta jugando con nosotros, debemos apresurarnos – el alienígena dejo a Ben en un lugar seguro para volver con el resto y continuar su lucha

"el Omnitrix usara la energía de tu cuerpo, así podrás transformarte una vez mas"

Kevin logro atrapar a Jetray con uno de sus tentáculos pero fue rescatado por Monoaraña quien lanzo seda a los ojos de Kevin tapándole la vista, luego "Cuatro Brazos" lo golpeo

Luego de algunos ajustes el Galván sintió que la energía se agotaba, lo ultimo que hizo fue ver la ubicación exacta de Gwen, al ver que cumplió con su deber desapareció como el resto de los aliens que luchaban contra Kevin

- que ? desaparecen así de fácil, no importa ahora podre matarte – Kevin miro hacia el lugar en donde Benjamín esperaba

- esto no termina ..- el Omnitrix brillo una vez mas, al energía vital de Benjamín fue usada para una ultima transformación - ….es hora de pagar Kevin –

El destello dio paso a la unión de ADN de Ben, lo evoluciono para dar paso al mas **poderoso de sus héroes…. el "Alien X"**

- no te quedaras… –estaban nuevamente en aquella colina

- sabes que no puedo … - la imagen de ese joven le parecía tan familiar

- no te olvidare nunca ..- su mano tímidamente se deslizo hasta tocar la de ella

El la apretó con mas fuerza aun, a pesar de que todo era un recuerdo…. para ella era tan real, eran esas mismas palabras antes de que la tierra fuese destruida, la imagen de ese chico se perdió… se fue junto con el viento

Lucho como un héroe, aun así perdió .. le vio caer como una estrella, su ira de Anodyta surgió e intento luchar contra Kevin … no pudo hacer nada, el era demasiado poderoso, la aprisiono llevándosela al espacio, la salvo del final a un alto precio

Esos recuerdos venían una y otra vez, ella trataba de descifrar lo que Ben le hubiera dicho pero nunca lo logro, por más que repetía ese momento, una y otra vez .. una y otra vez viendo y abriendo esa herida de perderlo

Jamás les paso por la cabeza decir esas palabras que eran tan difíciles, siempre entre insultos.. siempre entre riñas injustificadas, así se lo demostraban .. así decían aquello que no podían, nunca pudieron estar separado**s se necesitaban el uno al otro **

La batalla que se desato fue titánica, por un lado Benjamín tenia el poder ilimitado, la completa capacidad de realizar cualquier acto deseado solo ante la oposición de Kevin quien disolvía todo aquello de la misma manera

"aceptamos el cambio, tu vida por la del Alíen X"

Serena y Bellicus ya no se interponían, Benjamín era libre de hacer lo que desease, usando el poder inmenso del cosmos trataba de detener a Kevin, quien poseía la misma cantidad de poder

- con estos poderes ambos nunca terminaremos de pelear – dijo el héroe cuando esquivaba cada ataque de Kevin

- entonces que termine ahora! – exclamo Kevin y su cuerpo se torno negro por completo al igual que del Alíen X sin dejar su inmensa figura – el poder de Ultimatrix mejora las habilidades de mis 11000 alienígenas! -

En esta ocasión Ben ya no pudo contener los ataques, se rendía de a poco ante tan severos embates y golpes de energía pura que llegaban a lastimarlo. Con sus tentáculos Kevin agarro a héroe y comenzó a presionarlo, trataba de acabar con la vida de su único rival en toda la galaxia conocida

De la nada salió Gosthfreak, quien se poso detrás de Kevin, en una de sus manos fantasmales traía un pequeño dispositivo redondo

-maldito traidor, te ordeno que acabes con Benjamin! –grito pero el fantasma no hizo caso, solo se rio de modo sombrío y súbitamente incrusto dicho dispositivo en el pecho de Kevin, este pequeño aparato era una puerta al "Proyector"

- regresa de donde viniste – la voz fría del alíen se perdió al igual que este ultimo acto de ayuda, la luz se encendió en el interior de Kevin absorbiéndolo, soltó al héroe quien paso a su forma humana

Luego de desaparecer Benjamin al fin pudo sobreponerse, el cielo de aquel planeta se torno oscuro y lleno de nubes que traían rayos estruendosos, la maquina de Kevin se dispararía en cualquier momento, no quedaba mucho tiempo, corrió en busca de Gwen sin importarle las serias heridas que tenia por todo el cuerpo

La destrucción causada por el combate hizo pedazos gran parte de la fortaleza, los guardias mecánicos buscaban a los intrusos, Benjamín muy astuto no se dejo ver, recordaba bien el camino a través de los túneles, ya que Materia Gris lo grabo en su memoria

Al fin llego hasta una instalación muy bien protegida, con dificultada se acerco ya que dos guardias custodiaban la entrada, con el arma que tenia destruyo a estos e hizo un agujero en la pared para así poder entrar

Las hemorragias internas le hacían efecto a cada paso, se estaba desangrando por dentro aun así estaba tan cerca que no podía rendirse, el frio ambiente daba cuenta de que el poder que Gwen emanaba era controlado por la baja temperatura, todo el lugar estaba escarchado, en medio de tantas maquinas estaba ella, dormía en una cámara criogénica

En la cabeza de Gwen habían varias conexiones, Ben la saco de ahí rompiendo dicha cámara, al fin la podía ver .. la coloco delicadamente en el piso donde la sostuvo un instante

- siempre supe que seria un viaje de ida…- la acaricio y aunque trato de evitarlo una de sus lagrimas cayo en la mejilla de Gwen

- tal vez no nos volvamos a ver en esta vida.. pero en la otra tal vez … - fue una despedida, el ultimo acto de heroísmo lo realizaría sin que Gwen sufriera daño alguno, siempre fue así … la cargo hasta ponerla a salvo en una antigua nave de escape Heebryd, configuro la ruta mas adecuada y cuando intento ponerla en marcha de la nada la tela de la realidad se rasgo y de ahí salieron unos tentáculos que tomaron a Ben por sorpresa

- vendrás conmigo! – decía una vos al interior de dicha grieta, Kevin había vuelto logrando destruir esa dimensión, antes de ser arrastrado hacia el "Proyector" el héroe logro con sus últimas fuerzas lanzar la capsula de escape

Ya en el interior del proyector todo era oscuridad, los tentáculos le soltaron siendo llevado por la gravedad ahí tenue y diferente a la de cualquier lugar antes conocido

- bienvenido... héroe – decía la voz siniestras de Kevin que se movía entre esa oscuridad acostumbrado ya desde hacia mucho

- me trajiste al lugar indicado Kevin – decía Ben sin preocupación alguna

- estúpido, aquí solo hay muerte y tu serás el primero en descubrirlo – una vez mas sujeto al héroe pero esta vez quería partirlo en dos .. el fuego que emanaba de sus ojos le hicieron ver lo que Benjamín tenia entre sus manos

- aaja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja - reía el héroe con dificultad ya que en su mano estaba el Omnitrix y Kevin bien sabia lo que eso significaba

- en esta dimensión… la explosión no causara daño – los ojos de Kevin no podían creer lo que veían

- hablas de mas.. no tienes el valor para hacerlo – Kevin por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo

- ya es muy tarde para retractarme .. cuando me jalaste a este mundo ya había iniciado el conteo – mostro el reloj a Kevin y este andaba en su ultima cuenta regresiva

"10, 9, 8…"

- te veré en el infierno! – grito Ben y arrojo el reloj a Kevin justo en el instante en que este explotara, la ola magnética de la explosión desintegro todo a su paso, como su ultimo recurso Ben logro usar un segundo portal que se abrió justo cuando la ola intento consumirle

Salió de ahí pero la explosión logro dañar su espalda, ya que su portal no logro cerrarse a tiempo, con eso dio por terminada la batalla contra Kevin

Lo perdió todo pero salvo a la galaxia y en especial .. logro salvar a Gwen, no existía ya modo alguno de escapar, el inmenso rayo que Kevin construyo ya no apuntaría al estela del universo si no mas bien se dirigiría al sol de aquel sistema planetario

Gracias a los cálculos de Materia Gris, la energía emanada del rayo haría que el sol implosionara convirtiéndose en una "supernova" que terminaría por absorber dicha energía, el planeta no se salvaría pero a cambio millones de vidas no se apagarían

El traje de plomero que llevaba puesto le ayudaba a respirara y el soporte de vida le daba un poco mas de tiempo, aun así ya no había mas que hacer, sin el Omnitrix era inútil cada esfuerzo

A lo lejos se podía apreciar el planeta que se consumía de a poco preparándose para liberar dicho rayo, el héroe se hecho luego de haber finalizado su labor, miro el cielo una ves mas cuando .. diviso una delgada línea que se abría como una especia de portal

De ahí cayo hacia la superficie del planeta una extraña masa oscura, Ben se acerco temiendo lo peor y sin duda era así .. aquella masa deforme poco a poco cobraba mas forma hasta parecerse a la de un cuerpo humano

- por un segundo creí que no lo harías .. – Kevin había sobrevivido al la explosión del Omnitrix!- …tienes agallas –

Benjamin no podía creerlo, era indestructible .. había hecho todo, ahora ya no le quedaba nada, sin fuerzas y sin poder solo esperaba la muerte, cayo de rodillas rendido al verse en el final

- redirigiste mi rayo pero no te preocupes…. construiré miles mas hasta lograr lo que ansió .. ahora ya nada me detendrá !- grito eufórico ya que había vencido

"el pacto aun esta vigente"

Una vos interna le hablo, Benjamín pudo sentirla, vio hacia donde estaba Kevin y este se regeneraba

"no todo esta perdido Ben 10"

Cerro los ojos y ahí sintió que no estaba solo, todos los que antes le habían querido estaban junto a el…. su esperanza regreso

"tu aun vives"

Sin que el reloj estuviera ahí el brillo de su cuerpo se intensifico Kevin logro tomar su anterior forma semi- humana viendo al héroe

- no se como lo haces .. pero me asegurare de que no suceda de nuevo – intento golpear al héroe pero fue detenido, el cuerpo de Ben tomo la forma del Alien X

- es algo que tu nunca comprenderás.. se llama "Fe"- los dos ahora estaban frente a frente

- de nuevo? .. es que acaso no puedes morir !- grito Kevin y fue el primero en atacar

Liberando su forma mutante desplegando todo su poder, Ben lo tomo de uno de sus tentáculos y lo lanzo al espacio, el planeta se destruía y la batalla entre ambos se libraba en el espacio

- acabare con los plomeros, destruiré el universo y comenzare una nueva vida junto a Gwen! – decía Kevin preso de su locura

- jamás harás algo así .. no mientras este aquí – midieron sus fuerzas estando iguales

El inmenso rayo estaba presto a disparar cuando Ben con todo su poder asesto un golpe en el rostro de Kevin mandándolo justo en la dirección hacia donde aquella arma apuntaba, el cuerpo de Ben volvió a su estado anterior ..

Kevin trato de apartarse al ver que el rayo se disparo pero no pudo, se quedo inmóvil, ninguno de sus músculos respondía, aquel brillo lo dejo petrificado siendo consumido junto con aquel sol, como fue anticipado el sol paso a convertirse en supernova … su cuerpo no se regeneraría ahí al fin había muerto

_**Continua al capitulo 1 (primer parrafo)**_

Termino como debió haber sido y no en muerte como se presagio en un principio, aunque eso signifique un precio alto para la humanidad y para el universo.. Benjamín había hecho lo correcto…. como siempre ...

Ahora era expectante silencioso de la creación de una estrella, aquel brillo era tan hermoso.. si tan solo Gwen estuviera ahí todo valdría la pena, la nova **creció dando paso a una nueva luz pero apagando otra **

La Anodyta comenzó a llorar, no sabia el porque pero al ver el cielo sus ojos no dejaban de emanar lagrimas, las emociones y el dolor volvían .. ahora podía recordar, era Benjamín al qué tenia que ver ese día en el parque .. era a Benjamín a quien tenia que decirle .. era Benjamín a quien ella amaba, no podría vivir sin el, nadie podía consolarla .. ya no quedaba ningún humano en el universo .. tan solo ella

- "no estas sola" – dijo una voz, Gwen la reconoció y busco por todas partes, hasta que de entre la bruma apareció el

- Ben ….. – dijo en un principio para luego gritar – Benjamin! -

corrió a su encuentro sin que anda la detuviese pero al verle bien no era su primo si no mas bien el "Alíen X"

- fue un sacrificio... pero haría cualquier cosa por estar contigo – en aquel ultimo instante en que la nova pareció desintegrarlo, como a Kevin, el pacto termino, el alíen y Ben se convirtieron en uno

- no podre traer nuestro mundo de regreso .. – dijo lamentándose - pero Gwen… te aseguro que jamás estarás sola –

Se abrazaron sintiéndose mutuamente, calmando el dolor sentido por esa perdida tan grande, no todo fue tristeza ya que estaban juntos

_La vida de los humanos llego a su fin…._

Ambos se dispusieron a recorrer el universo entero, juntos cruzarían las galaxias hasta hallar un lugar en donde poder ser felices

_En el trascurrir de la vida esto solo fue un suceso ….._

Con el tiempo el dolor de las personas perdidas y de la maldad desapareció, solo aquellos cuyos recuerdos de amor perduraron

_Que dará paso a nueva vida _

Pronto ya no tenían porque sentirse solos, hallaron es lugar especial .. luego de tanto tiempo al fin podían decirse aquellas palabras guardadas durante tanto tiempo

- te amo Benjamin…- le vio a los ojos

- Y yo a ti Gwendolyn… -

Por miles de años el nombre del héroe se escuchara, resonara en la eternidad.. de su sacrificio, será uno mas de los muchos antes **que el .. se convertirá en una Leyenda**

**The-End **

**Hohoh vaya que joda me costo mucho escribir esto al verdad es que este es el mes de Ben 10 y subiré todas mis historias en unas horas, gracias de antemano a los que me apoyan, tarde pero esta fecha me aprecio ideal para un final **

**Es el día de "Ben 10" el 10-10-10 nunca mas se dará un suceso así, subiré hasta el ultimo capitulo de todas mis historias, cambiare el final pero esta aquí, espero les guste **

**(*) el alíen en que se trasforma Kevin en el capitulo de Ben 10.000**


End file.
